Warframe:The Stolen Elements
by Mane6IsDaBest
Summary: When a team of Tenno is sent to investigate a signal from an unknown origin, they realize they got themselves into something more than just an investigation.
1. Chapter 1: Kae'l

Chapter 1 – Kae'l

My name is Kae'l, I am a Tenno of the Lotus order, I have lived for more than a thousand years. I have seen things come and go but there are still other things that still won't leave this universe and those are the grineer, corpus and the infested. I and the other Tennos have fought and killed numerous of these factions yet even for a thousand years they still persist to exist waging war on every planet they discover, and today I'm doing what I'm usually doing. Killing grineers.

I was running down the hallway, bullets zipping from right behind me, I turned to the corner only to see five grineer grunts waiting for me. I pulled out my Lex and aimed at each grineer head the first four shots found its way through each grineer head the fifth shot missed by an inch on the last guy but with a few adjustments I pulled the trigger and this time the bullet finally hit creating a decent-sized hole in the grunt's head.

"Tenno, get to extraction. Now!" Lotus said.

I ran as fast as I could, good thing these frames can't get tired otherwise I would be dead by now. I turned to another corner to see the door to extraction. As the door opened I stopped in my tracks, in front of me are tons of grineer soldiers all aiming their guns at me, in the center was my target in the first place it stood there with a mocking grin.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Tenno… I'm sorry were you looking for me?" he said.

I pulled out my Galatine sword and prepared to lunge at him. My target smiled and laughed hysterically.

"You'll have to try harder than a simple sword to get though me I mean look at this! – he waves his hand around him – how can you possibly kill me without losing an arm or a leg,"

If there is one thing that the grineer hasn't learned is that they don't mock a Tenno. As he was doing his monologue I charged my energy on my right foot, while doing it he gestures a hand motion which made all the grineers in the area to open fire at me. Time slowed down as I lifted my leg and stomped on the ground a, seismic shock wave emerges from my stomp the stomp was so powerful that it even disrupted time itself, any grineer that was affected by the stomp either died from the initial shockwave or floated in midair. I charged all my energy again and released a rhino charge; the grineers that were in the way were easily shattered. Time came back to normal making all the floating grineer drop face first in the floor writhing in pain. I slowly approached my target, he was backing away from me, fear clear in his eyes.

"P-please! Don't kill me!" he begged.

I raised my Galatine and stabbed him in the heart, he flinched for a few moments and then he finally gives himself to Death. I removed the sword from him and looked at the destruction that I just caused. There were only a few survivors left.

"Tenno, leave no one standing," Lotus ordered.

I nodded. I pulled out my Lex and finished off the remaining survivors. After killing them I entered back the Liset and left the planet

Inside the ship I entered the armory, Gern my Kubrow was sleeping soundly, my foundry was making a new weapon and my sentinel which is a Taxon was floating as always.

"Operator, great work on killing the officer," Ordis chimed.

"Thank you, Ordis" I replied.

I went back to navigation and decided to talk to some fellow Tennos at the Strata Relay. I arrived minutes later only to see it like a ghost town. I scratched the back of my head.

'Weird,' I thought.

As I entered the Relay there were more things that was off; first off there were no guard patrolling the place, the energy shields were off and everything is pitch black. Worry starts to creep from behind me.

'Hello?' I called out.

The next thing I remember were the light turning back on, there were party supplies scattered everywhere and a very long fabric with an imprint on it saying : 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAE'L"

"Happy birthday Kae'l" everyone in the room shouted

It took me a minute to process what just happened. During that time my good friend Quel thought it was a good idea to taunt me.

"Would ya look at that! He's so old he forgot what a party looks like," he said which mad the crowd laugh.

Now that I think about it I did forget it was my birthday.

"Well buddy, what do you think?" Quel asked.

"I gotta say, Quel this looks amazing," I said which made the crowd cheer more.

"That's right you'd better be impressed! I had to pay two hundred fifty thousand to get this party," He said

I looked at him with a worried face. Only for him to laugh even more.

"I'm just fuckin' with ya, who wouldn't know you birthday you're the oldest Tenno in the universe!"

"Hey! I'm not THAT old. I'm only 1999 years old," I said.

"Ya hear that fellas, that means he just hit the big 2k today" Quel shouted which made the crowd cheer and whistle.

I chuckled. "Okay, Okay maybe I am little bit old," I said which made the crowd giggle.

"Alright enough of this we want to hear a good speech from the oldest Tenno" Quel said.

The crowd cheered one last time before everyone went quiet. The lights slowly dimmed and a spotlight shined down on me. I gave a short cough and started.

'I don't really know what say really. I guess the first thing to say is… thank you. All of you. I know that these past hundred years have been hard- no excruciating, we all have seen some of our fellow Tennos come and go and the grineer, corpus and infested still continue to fight against us. – a few Tennos lowered their heads – But! Somehow even with all of the chaos happening out there, we still find time to do this – I pointed out to all of them – and that my friends is amazing… Thank you," I finished.

The crowd started to clap some even whistling. Quel walked up to me and shouted at the crowd.

"Alright now, who's ready to PARTAY!"

"YEAH!" The crowd said.

And we partied the whole day.


	2. Chapter 2: Investigations

Chapter 2: Investigation

I bid farewell to the Tennos who were leaving the party. There were so many things we did: like dance offs, the Tenno that won that was, Quin she was a good friend of mine. Me and Quel found her in Venus, she was having some trouble with the extractors so we offered to help her, ever since then she stuck with us, improving every time. Then there was the Lunaro possibly the best game ever made, unfortunately I wasn't able to play because Quel said I'm the "star attraction" and I should watch and greet anyone who comes to watch the game. The winning team of that game consisted of an Excalibur, Ember, Rhino and a Saryn. I gave each of them two hundred platinum for their victory but of course I'm not that kind of guy so I also gave one hundred platinum to each of the losing team. Both teams hugged me for some reason and don't get me wrong I like hugs it's just that I need to get to know that person first before I give them a hug. They all bowed deeply at me and left the party.

Then there was the last game a game that I participated. Dueling. Quel suggested to the crowd that whoever can beat me in a melee combat would get a thousand platinum from him, of course that only added fuel into the fire by making me fight off around fifty Tennos. It even came to a point where it was a three versus one scenario. Of course at some point some legends had to go, am I right? So I was finally beaten by a Mag who goes under the name of Kayle. She wielded a Galatine just like mine, once she beaten me she told me of how she was a huge fan of me and how she loved my adventures. Being a Tenno one should learn not to fall under flattery but it's my birthday so why the heck not! Me and Kayle talked for and hour and Quel stood in the dueling arena still processing my defeat and how he owes Kayle a thousand platinum which I know he has.

I entered back into the ship. I went down the armory to see Gern awake and waiting for me patiently. He wagged his stubby tail and barked at me, I chuckled at him and kneeled down to his height. I lifted up my right hand and started to pet him, when he was satisfied I stood back up and headed towards the arsenal to check on my weapons. That's when Lotus chimed in.

"Tenno, I have a mission for you," she said.

I nodded but before I could check on my inbox she talked once again.

"And happy birthday, I apologize for the late announcement,"

I nodded one last time before finally checking the inbox. True to her words there was a new message that had the words: **MISSION** ,written on it, what piqued my interest is that the very beginning of the letter it said **CLASSIFIED**. I opened the letter to read the contents.

Tenno

This mission will be kept with the utmost secrecy, should your team tell this to anyone you will be hunted down and eliminated. We couldn't risk any word spreading from this letter so we want your team to assemble at the Strata Relay, Baro ki'teer will be there but not to sell his goods should you come into contact with him say these exact words. "Auk Auri Nathal Mey," he will tell you all the details.

-The Lotus

I scratched my head and reread the letter after doing so I called back to Lotus.

It took a few seconds before she could pick up.

"Yes, Tenno?" she asked.

"So should I assemble a team for this mission?" I asked.

"Although I recommend that you should do it alone, it would surely make it easier if you had your fellow Tenno with you. But make sure they too won't say a single word," she said before finally ending the call abruptly.

I stood in the ship. The quietness increases ever so slowly, so I need a team that can keep their mouth shut and I should make sure they're capable of fighting under extreme conditions. Don't get me wrong every Tenno is worthy to join me, but something tells me that this is more than just a simple investigation mission. Three names come up to my mind: Quel, Quin and Kayle. Hopefully they're still in the Relay. I exit myself from the Liset and went back inside the Relay.

Fortunately the three said names were still in the Relay. Quel is talking with the other remaining Tenno, Quin is roaming around and Kayle is meditating in the center of the room. I approached the nearest Tenno, Kayle and tapped on her shoulder. She notices me and stops meditating and gave me a deep bow, I returned the gesture.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"Yeah, follow me. I'll tell you after we get the rest of the team," I said to which made her head tilt in confusion.

Next I approached Quel and interrupted his conversation, the Tenno he was talking with gave him a bow before finally leaving, Quel waved goodbye and turned around to me.

"Yeah? What is it birthday boy?"

"I'll tell you later just follow me," I said. He just shrugged his shoulders and followed me but before he could notices Kayle, he fidgets uncomfortably.

"Hey, about that one thousand platinum… I was just… kidding! Ya know. Hope you get the joke," he said laughing nervously.

"It's fine really, I don't care about the platinum, I just wanted to fight with Kae'l. That alone is worth more than a thousand platinum,"

Quel gave a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, Thank Lotus you could understand!"

The two continued to follow me till we reached Quin, Quin notices me and starts to fidget.

"Hey, Quin," I said waving my hand.

She stands there nervously. Bumping her two pointer fingers together.

"O-oh hi Kae'l," she said.

"Yeah I need to talk to all of you can you guys meet me in my ship. It's of important matter,"

They all gave their own sure and okays. And I left them.

"What's going on?" Quel asked.

"Don't know lets go find out," Kayle suggested.

Quin only nodded.

Minutes later the three Tennos entered the ship, in front of the stood Kae'l.

"Okay what's the deal birthday boy?" asked Quel.

There was a long silent pause before I finally broke the silence.

"I need your help. Lotus gave me a mission and she said I could form a team,"

I looked at each of the Tenno. Quel looking casual as ever, Kayle looks like she's about to explode and Quin stood there timidly and fiddling with her thumbs.

"Sure I don't see why not," Quel said.

"Yes!" Kayle said albeit a bit loud.

"I-if you want Kae'l I will," Quin said.

"You guys sure? Once the brief the mission to you there's no turning back," I warned.

They all look at each other, when they finally got they're resolve that all looked back to me and nodded.

"Okay first read this, it's the letter Lotus sent me," I forwarded the letter to the three.

They all gave their own reactions Quel shrugged off the threat Kayle seemed to get even more enthusiastic and Quin started to get more nervous. They all closed their inboxes and gave me their confirming looks.

"Now that I briefed you about the mission we wait for, Baro ki'teer,"

Two hours later…

"Tenno, Baro ki'teer has arrived" Lotus said.

I stopped meditating and called the team, they all picked up seconds later

"Alright guys Baro's here,"

We all met up in the Relay there we saw Baro standing suspiciously and not on his usual confident posture. We all approached the man, he notices us and goes back to his confident stance.

"How unfortunate Tenno, it seems that all of my goods have ran out, please come back later when I find some more… treasures,"

"Auk Auri Nathal Mey," I said to which made Baro chime.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here early… and uh are these your party members – I nodded – okay come follow me," he said.

We all gave confused looks he leads us to a corner of the Relay, Perfect spot for suspicious dealings.

"Okay, Lotus didn't tell me much but she said that The Order has received an unusual signal from far away from this galaxy, she want's your team to investigate that unknown signal. The location of the signal has been marked for you. That's all I know now please I must go," He said before finally leaving us.

"Hmm… an unknown signal from a faraway galaxy… what do you think are the chances Kae'l?" Quel asks me.

"I don't know… in all my years I haven't received a mission like this.

"Well this should be interesting!" Kayle said.

"I-it will," Quin said.

"Alright everyone get into you ships we follow my lead," I said in a serious tone.

Minutes later we left the Relay and were zooming across the galaxy with an unbelievable speed. 17 minutes later we reached the planet. The Lisets were just hovering above the planet.

"Uh… anyone else feels something unnerving about this planet or is it just me?" Quel asked.

True the planet is surely unnerving because it's a look-a-like of planet Earth.

"Yeah, it looks totally like the Earth," Kayle said.

"What's weirder is that neither of the opposing factions ever found this place. I was assuming it would be occupied by the Grineer since they cover almost the entire universe except ours," Quin said.

"Lets be careful guys, I don't trust this place one bit," I said.

"Operator, it looks like I am getting some sort of activity in the planet," Ordis said.

"Show it to me," I said.

Ordis turns on our ship speakers and we hear static noises? No, static noises don't make metal noises.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Quel.

"That my fellow Tennos is the sound of war," I said.

"Hmm… it seems like a world war and not a planetary at that," Kayle said.

"Ordis can we get a visual from here?" I asked.

"Of course… here you go,"

The footage were seeing was definitely weird. There were black bug like creatures with four legs and golden armored… horses? Fighting against each other.

"Unfortunately that's all the footage I can muster, good news is I found the origins of that unusual signal," Ordis said.

"Show us,"

The footage switched to a white horse, its mane was flowing majestically in the win and she was wearing a golden armor, it also looks like it's in the middle of a battle.

"Well now we know who our mystery signal is, what do you suppose we do Kae'l?" Quel asked.

"We help them,"

"Alright! Finally some action!" Kayle shouted.

"So um… how are we going to do it?" asked Quin.

"We do the usual we jump down in the middle of the battle. I jump down first then I stomp the ground, After that Quel ready up a shield while Quin and Kayle kill as much targets as you could," I told the team.

"Cool," Quel said.

"Roger that Kae'l" Kayle said.

"Sure thing Kae'l" Quin said.

" Alright. Ordis get us into the atmosphere, were about to give the enemy a big surprise," I said.

Ordis leans our ships and we started to speed up as soon as we get in the atmosphere.

"Lock and load team, time for some bug extermination," I said.

"Aww yeah, That's what I'm talking about," Kayle shouted.

"Ugh this girl's gonna give me headache," Quel said.

Our ships stopped just above the battle. It looks like they stopped the battle as soon as they saw us. Our ships glared at the enemy making some of them tremble in fear. I exit the Liset and dropped on the middle of the bugs. The bugs hissed at me and attempted to attack me, but before they could land a hit I raised my right leg and stomped the ground. The earth quaked like it never quaked before.


	3. Chapter 3: Canterlot's Defence

Chapter 3: Canterlot's Defence

I dropped off from my ship and landed in the middle of the bugs, some were smart to leave some room for me but others were not, so they were crushed under my feet. I stood in my full form. The creatures cowered before me for a few seconds before their pride returned as a voice thundered from the crowd.

All the way from the back stood a tall black creature; it had a deep scar on its left eye and an eye patch to his right, it smiled at me showing its sharp unaligned teeth. It spoke in its language which made the army of bugs look chuckle at me, or we I think they chuckled at me. It finished its speech and told the bugs to attack me. I raised my foot, gathering massive amounts of energy and stomped the ground. The army of bugs dropped dead as the shock wave hit them. Unfortunately the shock wave just stopped just in front of the tall bug and other bugs behind him. They all stared at me with both awe and fear as they saw their brother-in-arms die in just seconds

Quel dropped from his ship and looked at my handiwork.

"Sheesh you didn't even save some for us, Kae'l," he joked.

"I don't have time for jokes, Quel," I said in a serious tone.

Not long after Quin and Kayle dropped from their ship.

The tall bug said something in rather a panicked voice which made all of the bugs retreat. I looked at Quel and he looks at me. I tilted my head in a convincing manner, Quel turned around with both of his arms raised.

"Whatever, you're the squad leader so do whatever you wanna fuckin' do," he said.

I nodded. "Ordis, take out my archwing,"

Ordis released the odonata from the ship and the flying machine flew towards me and attached to my back. The odonata gave a soft humming noise as I floated above the floor. I looked at Quel and Quin.

"You two stay here and keep an eye out on them – I pointed to the white horse – Kayle you come with me," I said.

Kayle practically jumped at my request. "With pleasure!"

Kayle contacted her ship to bring her archwing. And just like mine it flew off from under the ships belly and attached itself to her.

I and Kayle gave chase to the bugs.

 **Quin POV:**

I watched as Kae'l and Kayle flew off and their imperators roaring in the battlefield as they downed the bugs. Well it looks like I have to guard the white horse… great, why did I even agree to join?

I turned around to see multiple guard horses aiming their spears at us. Quin pulled out her gorgon and aimed at one of the guards, I pulled out my trust Paris bow and aimed at one of the horses too. Sunbutt as I come to call it now because of the sun tattoo imprinted on its flank looked at me with caution and curiosity. I slowly aimed at her just in case shit hits the fan. Of course one of the guards had to block it.

 **Celestia POV:**

The creature aimed its bow at me, I was about to calm the creature down, that's when Steel, my personal guard at the moment blocked me.

"Princess, please be careful!" he said.

"Sergeant I think it's fine if you move. I believe we just startled them," I said.

This only made Steel more determined to block my view and made the guards more than eager to attack these beings.

 **Kae'l POV:**

Me and Kayle chased after the remaining survivors of the army. The tall leader was long gone right now were just picking off stragglers.

"I got one on my scanners," said Kayle and she marked the location.

"Got it." I said.

But before we could chase after the bug a loud explosion erupted from a distance. Me and Kayle stopped dead in our tracks and looked at the direction of the explosion, Fortunately the explosion was far away from Quin and Quel, but it was nonetheless close by in their location.

"Quel, you there?" I asked.

"Yeah I hear ya," he said through the comms.

"You heard that explosion?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"I want you and Quin to investigate the location," I said.

Quin took a loud intake of breath making it sound like static through the comms. " Yeah, I can't do that, you see I'm kinda stuck here,"

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Sunbutt's guards aren't lowering their weapons at us and I feel like it's just getting worse here. You better get here ASAP because I can't speak horse." He explained.

"Copy, I'll be there in a moment," I paused and looked at Kayle. "In the meantime, I want you to check that explosion,"

Kayle nodded and headed off towards the direction of the explosion. I on the other hand will not afford to take any prisoners. I looked at where the bug was, it seems like it hasn't gone far. But what got me curious as how it went straight towards the trees instead of the open. I decided that its appointment with Death will have to wait, so I stalked the bug from a distance.

It's been three minutes and every second just prompts my itchy trigger to lay waste on him. That's when I saw it; It looked like a camp of some sort for the bugs. I could see caged horses and injured bugs that were lucky enough to survive our aerial attack. At the edge of the camp I could see five hostages; one had the color of lavender fur with a black mane and a tinge of purple, the other had white fur and deep purple hair that curled elegantly, another had a butter colored fur with a long pink mane, another was just… pink everything on its body was pink and its mane was completely straight, and the last one was orange with a blonde mane.

I took a minute to scan for more hostages and I spotted three more but this time they were smaller ones, probably children; one was white like the other horse and its mane was mixed with pink and purple, the other one was orange with purple mane and the last one was a yellow horse with red mane.

It wasn't long till I took notice of another hostage, this one was badly injured, I could see deep cuts from its sides, it had a very bad black eye and it was like someone just threw it in a pool of blood and its rainbow mane was completely messed up. Deciding that I had enough and that these bugs had to die my mission changed from exterminate to rescue.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

Chapter 4: Rescue

 **Kae'l POV:**

I flew above the bug camp, thankfully they didn't notice me. I looked for a good spot to land but I couldn't because almost every part of the camp is locked in tightly. For the locals they would definitely lose a lot of bodies, but this I'm not one of the locals. Deciding that I would give them a big surprise I detached from my archwing and freefell towards the ground. As the ground got closer the bugs noticed my shadow growing bigger and bigger every second. They tried to look up but they were too late as I landed in the center of the camp creating a massive shock wave pushing anything surrounding me with such a force, after landing I charged my energy and activated my Iron Skin. My warframe's suit became completely metal.

The bugs fired their horns at me only for the energy beams to be deflected, but nevertheless they didn't stop firing. I immediately noticed one of the bugs making a beeline for one of the cages. I pulled out my Aklex and aimed it at the bug's head. Pulling the trigger the gun roared loudly making the hail of energy attacks cease for a few seconds as they notice one of their comrades is missing a head. Some of the bugs turned slowly backed away from me, some threw up right on spot and some turned tail and ran. I lowered my gun and looked at the terrified bugs; all the bugs were slowly backing away from me. I channeled my energy and charged to the nearby bug crushing it through the sheer impact. After that they all returned back to firing… big mistake. I depleted all of my energy on one final stomp. It was a good thing that this camp was small enough for the radius of my stomp to reach almost everyone but for them, it was an unfortunate fate.

All of the bugs were shattered at the shock wave making the coast clear. I slowly approached one of the cages. In one of them contained the six horses. The rainbow hued horse was breathing heavily … I knew it wasn't going to make it at this rate. They all shrunk down to my sheer height. Thinking to myself that I need to rendezvous with Quel and Quin shortly, I didn't have much time. I raised my right hand just above them, and then slowly the cage dissipated into orange cube along with the horses making all of them scream except for the rainbow haired horse, containing them was the correct decision as they are all frozen in time in this state giving the wounded horse more time. After them I moved to the smaller cage. The orange one stood right between me and its friends, but I could tell that it was also scared of me.

Doing the same method to them, they too screamed. After I rescued all of them I did a double check on the whole are just in case I missed more prisoners.

"Looks like that's all of them," I said to myself.

"Ordis pick me up," I commanded.

It wasn't long until the Liset landed right in front of me. I entered the ship and regrouped with Quel and Quin.

 **Kayle POV:**

I finally arrived at the location of the explosion; the area of the explosion was about forty meters long. I looked down to see a group of horses fighting against those bug-horses… and they look like they're not going to make it.

"Kae'l I reached the explosion area, there seems to be a group of horses a few meters away from the explosion fighting against the bugs," I said.

"Copy, how many bodies do you see?" he asked.

"…ten bodies sir, some are wounded… extremely, and there seems to be a horse similar to the white one, except this one is very dark blue… kind of like the night sky," I said.

"Change your mission objective to escort: I want you to escort those soldiers to safety, I'll mark it on your map." He said.

Seconds later the said mark appeared right behind me, telling me to escort them back to the castle. No problem it's just half a click from here. I detached from my archwing and landed right in front of the dark blue winged slash horned horse. It yelped at my sudden appearance and took a defensive pose. I looked back at the horse and then back to the bugs that were just right in front of me. I grinned maliciously as they all clumped up in one group… too easy.

 **Luna POV:**

The creature lifted up its foreleg and casted some sort of spell which made all of the changelings freeze from their tracks; I could see a small dome surrounding the clumped up changelings, I could hear each and every changeling scream in agony as I could hear some bones cracking, I winced at the sight. But the creature wasn't done yet; it raised its other forearm, aimed it at the group of changelings and with a swift pull all the changelings that were inside the dome were ripped apart.

My eyes shrank into pinpricks as I see the massacre this creature has done. Some of the changelings saw their torn brethren and slowly but surely backed away from the creature. But it looks like it wasn't having any of it; it raised it foreleg once more and pulled the retreating changelings, they all screamed in terror as their bodies were dragged across the ground helplessly like they were nothing. I could her every bone, horn and wing cracking. What it this creature?

 **Kayle POV:**

I laughed maniacally as I murdered each and every single bug in sight. After my little rampage I turned around to see the dark blue horse looking at me with horror filled in its eyes. I regained my composure and slowly approached the horse, its little horse guards started gathering in front of it blocking my view. One of the guards pointed its spear towards me, if I had a face I would be raising my brow and giving a 'really dude?' look at the guard. Without any effort I lifted all of the guards that were blocking the dark horse and pushed them aside gently.

As I closed my distance with the creature, I stopped about an arm's length. The dark horse said something in its language which only sounded like whinnies to me. I gave it a simple bow to which it returns. I raised my head again and gestured to follow me; the creature hesitated at first but followed me eventually, its guards followed behind.

As we walked back towards the castle I heard a grunt from behind me. I turned around to see the dark horse on the ground kneeling. Its companions surrounded it with worry filled eyes. I walked towards the wounded creature and spotted a deep stab wound near the abdomen. I assumed that the wound stabbed something very important as I don't know horse anatomy, I approached it closer, the dark blue creature looked at me with pleading eyes, I had to act fast. I picked the dark horse up and shouldered it and made a beeline for the castle. The guards followed right behind me.

 **Kae'l POV:**

I arrived at the rendezvous point where I could see Quel and Quin aiming their weapons at the local guards. I exited from my Liset and dropped right in front of Quel and Quin.

"What seems to be the matter?" I asked Quel.

"I guess they got scared of us after that little show you just gave them earlier," Quel said.

I looked at the guards and their weapons; by the looks of it they haven't advanced that well with technology which makes them an easy target for the grineers, corpus and infested. But it still bugged me at how and why they of all planets weren't yet discovered by the factions.

"…lower your weapons guys," I command.

Quel and Quin both lowered their weapons slowly, but the guards didn't. I slowly walked towards "Sunbutt" as Quel said. The white horse also approached me too, but with caution. We stopped at about an arm's length and stood there for what seemed like hours forcing someone to talk. Taking the initiative I bowed lightly at the creature. Sunbutt seemed to understand this gesture and does the same. It spoke something in its local language, but even I don't need a translator to know that its trying to say thank you.

 **Celestia POV:**

This creature is taller than me by a horns length, it approached me slowly it made all the royal guards tense up as the biped walked passed them. I too tensed up as I slowly moved my left forehoof.

"Princess, be careful," Sergeant Steel whispered to me.

"I know," I whispered back.

As I walked closer to the creature, I remembered everything what it did to the changelings. It defeated the channelings with just a stomp of its hoof. Hopefully it doesn't turn on us.I closed our distance within a hoof's reach and stopped, it felt like hours as both of us stood there not moving. It broke the tense air by bowing at me, I responded with a bow of my own.

"My name is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. I- no we thank you for helping us in our time of need," I said.

The creature bowed at me again. I guess it's saying you're welcome, it made a gesture by lifting its forehoof and pointed its throat with one of its appendages, it raised its other forehoof and mimicked a sock puppet trying to talk finally it finished its gesture by shaking its head with a no. I took a moment to understand what it was trying to say. I realized seconds later that it cannot speak our language.

"I think I could fix that," I said.

I lowered my horn and aimed it at its throat; I noticed it tilt its head in a confused manner. I casted a sophisticated translation spell.

I didn't notice the large sword that was closing in on my neck…

 **Kae'l POV:**

Sunbutt lowered its head and aimed at its horn at my throat. I suddenly felt a sensation on my throat that startled me. Instincts took over and I grabbed my Galatine from my back and swung it toward the white horse. I stopped just by an inch as I noticed that it didn't reflexively try to block my attack. After a few seconds I raised its horn again and finally noticed the blade that was mere inched at the neck. It backed away from me slowly.

"How are you feeling?" a female voice came out of the white horse.

I paused for a moment trying to process what it had done to me, giving up I asked. "What did you do to me?"

"I casted a translation spell for you so that you could understand me," she said.

"Translation spell?" I asked.

"It's one of the most important spell when it comes to diplomacy with the neighboring countries," she said.

I lowered my sword and sheathed it behind my back.

"Now that we can fully understand each other, let's try our introductions again. – she coughed – My name is Princess Celestia and I'm the co-ruler of Equestria." She said.

"My name is Kae'l – I bowed deeply – a Tenno of the Lotus Order," I said.

"The Lotus Order?" she asked.

"We are a group made to protect those who cannot," I simply said.

"I see,"

There was an awkward silence that filled the area. Seconds later Celestia broke the silence.

"I appreciate the help you gave us,"

"It was my pleasure… I believe I have some of your citizens under my care, they were imprisoned in a camp and one of them is severely injured," I explained

Her expression changed from gratefulness into worry upon hearing my report. "Please show me,"

I nodded. "You might want to step back,"

She followed my command and after that I began materializing the captured horses. Her expression was filled with shock and awe as I finished materializing the said horses. After the procedure I proceeded into breaking their cage, it wasn't a big deal as one swipe from my Galatine broke the bars clean off. The imprisoned horses- no… ponies left the broken cage and approached the rainbow pony. Celestia walked towards the rainbow one and examined him or her. After a few seconds she looked at the rest of the rainbow one's friends. They didn't had to be told about what's going to happen to the rainbow one, they already knew from Celestia's face. All the five ponies started to cry as they gathered around the rainbow one.


End file.
